The Spring Dance
by Emmles
Summary: There’s a big dance in 1 week and it seems almost everyone has their eyes on Tohru. Well everyone with a certain family secret anyway. TohruXsomamale Off hiatus
1. The Big News

* * *

Summary: There's a big dance in 1 week and it seems almost everyone has their eyes on Tohru. Well everyone with a certain family secret anyway.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. Not a single thing that has anything to do with Anime or Fruits Basket. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Note: If you really want to know everyone has the same voices as they do in the English version of the Anime. (That way Yuki won't be a girl…Or at least I won't mistake him as one…)

**Chapter 1**

_The Big News_

"The Student Council has decided to hold a spring event, something that hasn't happened in all my years as president," President Tikai (sorry for spelling…correct me if you wish) announced in front of the class. He smirked proudly as everyone in the class murmured to themselves out of curiosity.

"Ha! Knowing you it'll be something stupid," Kyo complained loudly, feet splayed out on his desk and arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh come on Kyon Kyon! It might be fun!" Surrounding classmates teased.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo screamed, sliding his feet off the desk.

Tohru smiled slightly at him, before returning her attention to President Tikai as he spoke, "Oh please. Someone who breaks so many rules like dying your hair odd colors and bringing cats to school should hardly have any say at all."

"IT'S MY NATURAL COLOR! AND THOSE AREN'T MY CATS!"

"Aww… Kyon Kyon loooves his cats!"

"DAMN! I'VE HAD ENOGH!" Kyo leapt up from his seat with lighting speed and stormed out of the classroom, blasting the door open as he left. Tohru looked after him, concerned and slightly unsettled. _He might get in serious trouble for this…_ She thought to herself.

"Well, now that that's settled you're all probably wondering what this event is! Do you want to know?" Tikai asked, trying to build suspense. Everyone in the class just stared at him, not wanting to encourage him. "Hmm. Then I won't tell you."

"Just tell us," Yuki said softly.

"We're holding a spring dance!" President Tikai exclaimed, unable to hold his excitement in any longer.

_A dance!? Oh that's great! _Tohru thought excitedly, as people groaned and whispered amongst themselves.

"Yes, and it's in one week from today, next Friday. You might as well use the weekend to prepare, as I'll be planning and making myself the real reason for the wonderful dance!" Tikai said proudly. Nobody praised him, but a muttered, "idiot," could be heard from the class. "Well… Yeah, go have a fun time everyone," Tikai said, discouraged from the lack of enthusiasm. He left the classroom, just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Are you excited? Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as the three walked down the forest path.

"Yes Miss Honda, it should be fun," Yuki said with a small smile.

"I guess…" Kyo said lamely.

"I wonder what I should wear? Oh no! I forgot to ask if it was formal or not!" Tohru cried, freaking out.

"Don't worry, it'll be formal," Yuki assured.

"And if not you'll get a lot of attention if you show up in a dress," Kyo said.

"Oh no!"

"Relax, I was kidding. Of course its formal."

"Phew. That's a relief," Tohru said, exhaling deeply. "I still don't know what to wear though!"

"Don't worry so much! Jeez it's just a stupid dance," Kyo said, averting his eyes.

"I'm sure miss Hana or miss Uo will help you find a proper dress," Yuki said.

"Oh you're right I never thought of that," Tohru said thoughtfully. "Of course I'll have to help them too! How could I forget, I should go talk to them right away and see if they need any help!"

"Well don't spend too much thinking time you'll just get stressed. I don't want you getting a fever again," Kyo said.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about me Kyo! I'll be fine," Tohru reassured. _I'm glad Kyo and Yuki are being so helpful… Oh no! Maybe I'm too busy focusing on myself! _"But- Umm… Enough of me! What are you going to wear?"

"Huh?' Kyo asked, looking surprised at the question. "Pants and a dress shirt I guess…"

"We don't have as many options as you, Miss Honda. It seems as though we don't have to worry quite as much,' Yuki explained.

"Well you could get away with wearing a dress, you've already done it once you damn cross-dressing rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Be quite stupid cat! I don't want to hear that ever again!" Yuki said firmly raising his voice.

"Oh uh… Look! We're home!" Tohru exclaimed, pointing madly at the Soma's house.

"So we are," Yuki said, distracted. "Come on, Miss Honda, some vegetables are ripe if you want to help me pick them."

"Of course! That's sounds wonderful," Tohru said with a happy smile. "I'll just go put my things away," she called after them as she ran ahead of them to the house.

"You better not ask her to the dance, damn rat," Kyo warned, his tone dangerous.

"What's it to you, idiot?" Yuki demanded.

"Wha?… Nothing!" Kyo said, flustered.

"I thought so." Yuki walked ahead, heading to the house.

Kyo grumbled, slowing down dramatically. "That damn fucking rat…"


	2. Others Get Involved

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: …bursts into tears

**Chapter 2**

_Others Get involved_

_I wonder who I should go to the dance with? _Tohru wondered as she worked in the garden with Yuki. She didn't entirely know why she hadn't thought about it until now. _I mean of course a dance requires a date!_

"Wait… Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, looking up at him. Blue eyes met purple, and both of them froze, lost for words. She felt oddly excited… Oddly exhilarated. Yet she did not know why.

He smiled softly before speaking, "The carrots aren't ready to pick yet."

"Huh?" Tohru looked at what she was doing. She had the top of a carrot grasped in her hand. "Oh I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention…" Tohru laughed, slightly ashamed.

"That's okay Miss Honda," Yuki said, joining in her laughing. That at least made her feel a bit better. Though she couldn't yelp but feel disappointed for some reason.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Shigure greeted, popping around the corner of his office. 

"Yeah whatever," Kyo grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

"Well at least he said something this time," Shigure reasoned, turning back to his work.

"God damn it…" Kyo grumbled angrily, slamming his door shut behind him. He slammed his fist into the wall, an unexplainable anger coursing through him.

"Kyo, you aren't beating up inanimate objects because you can't beat Yuki again are you?" Shigure asked from downstairs.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Kyo screamed.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" Kyo could hear Shigure pondering, though he was unsure if he was doing in on purpose or not. He sighed, and slumped down against the wall. _That God damn son of a bitch has everything I don't… And now he's about to have Tohru too… Wait a minute. I can't be giving up already? _Kyo leapt to his feet, fists raised.

"I'll show that damn rat once and for all!"

"Okay that's enough now I'm trying to work!" Shigure yelled.

"AND I'M TRYING TO THINK! SO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP!" Kyo countered viciously.

"You're thinking?"

"THAT'S ENOGH!"

* * *

"Haaaru!" Momiji chimed happily, walking backwards in front of Haru. The two were walking down the street towards the main house. 

"Huh? What?" Haru asked. He had been deep in thought and was surprised when Momiji paused from his wild rants to say his name.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Momiji asked with a childish grin.

"I don't think I'll be going," Haru admitted sadly.

"What? This isn't because Rin dumped you is it?" Momiji asked. He stopped walking ahead of him and fell by his side, watching and waiting for Haru to speak.

"I- No," Haru said, looking away, a flicker of Black Haru shining in his eyes.

"Did I make you angry? I'm sorry," Momiji apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Haru assured. But he wasn't being honest, he did feel a flash of hot anger erupting within him. An anger that was the shell, and the outcome, of his grief.

"I'm going to go see if Tohru will go with me!" Momiji said excitedly. Haru's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. He tried to ignore it though and keep a blank face. "Do you think she'll go?"

"How would I know?" Haru asked, irritated. He didn't want to be mean to Momiji as he felt in a certain way he was his guardian. But he also didn't want Momiji going with Tohru to the dance.

"Well I was just wondering…" Momiji said, his sentence trailing off.

"Yeah? Well if you went with her you'd probably get all excited and hug her," Haru said, trying to chose his words carefully.

"Oh no I wouldn't!" Momiji protested with a smile.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Haru said.

"You should go with Rin!" Momiji blurted, obviously not thinking.

"…You know I can't," Haru said evenly, Black Haru rising in his chest. He held it back as best he could.

"Aww…" Momiji expressed his disappointment. Then after awhile with in a more serious tone he said, "you should really try to get back with her. I think she needs someone."

"Shut up! You're so fucking annoying! Do you not think that I would if I could!?" Black Haru demanded furiously, fists raised and knees bent in a fighting stance.

"Oops," Momiji said, "I let Black Haru out…"

"YOUR FUCKING DAMN FUCKING RIGHT!" Haru screamed.

"Oh…" Momiji paused. "Black Haru has a dirty mouth," Momiji said with a big grin.

"GAH! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Okay!"

"Huh?" Black Haru paused as a silent Momiji skipped on ahead. "What the fuck?" Haru demanded, "you trying to run you fucking sissy?"

"Haru?" Haru swung around. It was Kisa. "Why are you yelling, Haru?"

"Uhh… Nothing Kisa," Black Haru said. "Come with us sweetie."

"You're black aren't you?" Black Haru flashed a grin at Kisa's remark.

"That's right cutie."

"HARU! Cut it out!" Momiji said, throwing a bucket of water on him.

Soaking wet, normal Haru said, "why is my throat sore?"

"And where'd you get that bucket of water?" Kisa asked, relieved that Haru was back to normal.

"Found it," Momiji said with a shrug.

"Give my bucket of water back!" An old man demanded, running down the street. He tore the bucket from Momiji's hands. "Damn kid! Do you want me to call your parents?! DO YOU!?"

"But I was just- I was just- Waaaaah!" Momiji cried.

"Hey you fucker, what's with the attitude?" Black Haru demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that you punk!"

"I'll talk to you any way I fucking want to, geezer!" Black Haru said, taking a step forward.

"Uh-Oh…" Kisa said softly.

"Haru! Don't attack an old man!" Momiji said through his tears and sobs.

"You asked for it!" Black Haru yelled, grabbing the man and throwing him away into the wall of the nearest building. The man instantly fell unconscious, blood trickling down his face. "Huh? What happened?" Haru demanded. "Why am I standing over here?" Haru asked, pointing at his feet. "I was there, now I'm here?" He pointed at both locations, then noticed the beat up old man. "Oh shi-"

"Hey, what do you think you kids are doing?" Haru turned around and came face to face with a police man.

"Run!" Momiji yelled, tearing off into the street. Haru quickly followed him, grabbing Kisa on the way.

"Hey! Get back here!" The police man screamed, running after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momiji screamed, waving his arms into the air.

"Stop making such a scene! Keep running!" Haru ordered.

"Haru, whatever you do, you mustn't go black!" Kisa warned so softly that Haru could hardly hear.

"Yeah, I know," Haru replied as best he could. But he didn't think he could hold back Black Haru for much longer. He felt extremely pissed at everything and everyone. Except for Kisa of course. And Tohru. Especially Tohru. His heart softened at the thought of her, but he was soon ripped from his daydream when he heard the sound of multiple police sirens.

Sorry that chapter was sort of weird. But I had a lot of fun writing it so whatever. I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Ayame the Victor! Sort of

No more chapters till I get at least one review! (Mwa ha ha)

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Ayame the Victor! Sort of…_

"Well Miss Honda, it looks like we should be getting back," Yuki said. Tohru looked at the two baskets of vegetables they had produced from the garden.

"Yeah your right, I have to start on dinner," Tohru said. "What should I make today?" They started off down the main road towards Shigure's house.

"How about leek soup?" Yuki suggested, an odd expression on his face.

_We just had that yesterday… _Tohru thought. _And Kyo almost didn't make it through the night. _"Maybe something else," Tohru said.

"Ginger… fried… pork," an exhausted voice said from behind them.

"Funny… Where have I heard that before?" Yuki wondered aloud. Tohru stopped and turned around to face Haru, Momiji and Kisa.

"Haru! Momiji! Kisa! Hi!" Tohru greeted happily.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried, running forward.

"Sissy!" Kisa said, running forward as well.

"Where'd they go!?" A voice from the distance demanded. Momiji and Kisa both ran up and hugged Tohru. With a loud 'poof!' a little rabbit was standing at Tohru's feet, looking up at her.

"Good idea Momiji, Kisa hide behind Yuki, Tohru, come here," Haru said quickly.

"What?" Tohru demanded, snapping her head up. Suddenly Haru pulled her close to him in a rough embrace, once again. There was another 'poof!' and a large cow was standing were Haru had been. Kisa ran behind Yuki, clutching on to his shirt. "What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"Oh you see-" Momiji started.

"Shh! Momiji shut up and don't talk!" Haru warned in a firm whisper, turning his head towards the little rabbit. For once Momiji actually stayed silent. A little confused, Tohru gathered him up in her arms, just as three police men came running down the street.

"I was sure they went this way!" One with a funky looking beard said.

"Hey you two," the other said.

"Yes?" Tohru asked nervously.

"What? A cow?" The third police man asked. "Why do you have a cow?"

"This is our pet… Peachy," Yuki explained.

"And the rabbit?" The third inquired.

"This is Lollypop," Tohru said, not hesitating as much as Yuki. Afterwards she figured it was most likely because she was used to having to randomly name animals.

"Have you two seen two short little girls and a kid with white hair around? We saw them running this way not too long ago."

_Two little girls? _Tohru thought, confused.

"No I'm afraid not, we haven't been on the main road for that long," Yuki explained. "They probably went into the wilderness."

"Are you sure they just didn't go ahead?"

"I'm afraid not, we would've seen them. But tell me… What exactly did they do?" Yuki questioned. From the corner of her eye, Tohru said Haru's ear twitch.

"Well one of the little girls stole a bucket of water. Then the white haired guy went crazy and-" Haru mooed loudly, interrupting the police man.

_Oh no… Did Haru go black? _Tohru wondered.

"Huh? That's one loud cow you got there… But anyway they ran into the woods and we had to run after them on foot. Let us know if you find them, okay?"

"Of course, good luck," Yuki said.

"Good luck!" Tohru added cheerfully as the cops ran into the wilderness.

"Hmm... This isn't good," Yuki said.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"They'll be lost there for quite awhile."

"That's a good thing," Haru protested, "it'll blow off some steam."

"Or make them more angry," Yuki warned. Tohru looked at the two of them, wondering what was going to happen.

"Lets just go back," Kisa said softly.

"Yeah. Pick up my clothes for me will you?" Haru asked.

"Mine too!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Okay!" Tohru said, happy to be of assistance. She held Momiji in one arm, and scooped up the clothes with the other.

"I'll take them," Kisa said softly, holding out her hands.

"That would help, if you're sure, thank you Kisa," Tohru said with a happy smile as she handed the clothes to the little girl. Neither of them notices the odd stares she was getting from Haru and Yuki.

"Come one… We should go. Sorry for the trouble, Yuki, Tohru," Haru said.

"Oh no it's fine!" Tohru said quickly as they started off down the path.

"Yes, it was our pleasure," Yuki assured.

"Just one more thing," Haru said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Never call me Peachy again." Tohru laughed out of relief and happiness. Haru's tail twitched and Yuki smiled softly, glad to hear Tohru laugh so freely.

"You can call me Lollypop whenever you want Tohru!" Momiji chimed. Tohru looked at Shigure's house up ahead, and felt thankful to be back home. She ran a hand through her brown hair and smiled down at Momiji.

"It was just so fitting," she said.

"Miss Honda, what are we going to have for dinner anyways?" Yuki asked, turning his head to get a good look at her.

"Ginger fried pork," Haru mooed.

"Of course, I can make that," Tohru said.

"Haru, is that all you eat?" Yuki asked.

"Yep!" Momiji answered.

"No… I eat ginger fried rabbits too," Haru said coolly.

"Waaaaah! Haru's scaring me!"

"Lets just concentrate on getting dinner started for the moment, okay?" Tohru suggested. The group walked into the house, taking off their shoes at the front door.

"About time you showed up you damn rat! Your brother's been bugging me all day!" Kyo raged.

"Hey Kyo!" Momiji said.

"Not you too!"

"Kyo… We'll fight soon," Haru warned.

"This is just getting worse," Kyo complained.

"Wait, did you say my brother?" Yuki asked.

"Oh Yuuuki? Where are you my dear brother?" Ayame asked in a sing song voice.

"Oh great…" Yuki muttered as Ayame came walking into the living room on tiptoe, white hair flowing behind him.

"Oh Yuki it is so good to see you," Ayame greeted. "And you too Toru… Ah… What's with the cow and the rabbit?" Ayame indicated at the two animals. Suddenly there were too 'poofs!' that seemed extra loud as they happened at the same time. Tohru shrieked and turned around quickly. Kisa did so as well, standing next to her.

'La de da la laaa!" Momiji said, dancing around.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Haru asked.

"Put some clothes on first!" Kyo said, trying to talk over Momiji's singing. But at least he was now changing back into his clothes Kisa had thrown him.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom to do just that," Haru explained.

"You just want to be naked as long as possible!" Kyo accused.

"Now why would I do that? That's ridiculous," Haru said. "Oh yeah I need my clothes. Kisa?" He walked up right behind Kisa and Tohru. He was practically breathing down Tohru's neck, making her incredibly uncomfortable. Startled, Kisa swung out her arm with Haru's clothes jammed in her hand. He gently pried them out and took a look at them. "Oh my. They're all wrinkled. Tohru, where's the iron?"

"JUST CHANGE ALREADY!" Kyo screamed.

"Fine, fine," Haru said, walking off towards where he figured the bathroom would be. By now Momiji was all dressed and Tohru noticed Ayame laughing it up with a disgruntled looking Yuki.

"Dear me I'm being ignored again…" Ayame said, disappointed. "Well lets go sit around the table shall we?" Nobody wanted to reply to Ayame though, so they just followed him and sat around the table. Tohru rose after about five minutes, ready to make dinner. Momiji followed her up and stood in front of her.

"Wait Tohru, will you go to the dance with me?" Momiji asked, leaning forward expectantly. Yuki and Kyo's heads snapped into Momiji's direction with a snarl. Ayame just muttered a 'oh my' and went about his ranting that nobody listened too.

"Momiji I-" Tohru started to say. But just than Momiji was pulled back in his place stood a shirtless Haru. Perhaps he had forgotten to put his shirt on, perhaps he had heard Momiji asking Tohru or perhaps he just didn't care. Poor Tohru froze with nervousness.

"No, Tohru will you go with me to the dance?" Haru asked. It didn't take long before Tohru realized that he had somehow turned black for the third time that day. He would sleep like a rock tonight.

"I don't think so!" Kyo exclaimed, slamming his fist into the side of Haru's head, knocking him aside. "Tohru…" He averted his eyes, suddenly nervous. A small blush could be visible, but only barely. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, turning to look into her blue eyes.

Tohru froze, locked into his eyes. "I…" But then suddenly Kyo was sent flying from a well aimed kick. This time Yuki stood in Kyo's spot, looking intently at Tohru. He gently touch her chin with his finger, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Miss Honda?" He asked politely.

"Y-yes?" Tohru breathed out.

"Will you accompany me to the dance?" But before Tohru could answer, Ayame promptly hit Yuki on the top of the head, causing his knees to buckle and him to fall to the floor.

"Oh well looks like I win!" Ayame said with a laugh.

"You don't even go to our school!" Momiji, Haru, Yuki and Kyo said in unison, pointing infuriated fingers at Ayame.

"Tohru don't mind them, I just know you want to go to the dance with me," Ayame said. But Tohru couldn't answer. She started to get dizzy, and she swayed on the spot.

"Sissy? Are you okay?" Kisa asked, gently grabbing her hand. "I'm going to take sissy upstairs to sleep," she told everyone, leading Tohru away.

"Oh what a shame, looks like we all failed," Ayame said with a small girlish laugh.

"I HATE YOU!" Everybody on the floor screamed.

Well, not Momiji. He laughed and sang, "Tohru's going to the dance with me!" Only earning angry glares from everyone around him.

* * *

Was that fun? Well it certainly was to write! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon, promise. 


	4. Still Our Little Secret

Yay! My first review ever, I'm so happy. Special thanks to my first reviewer, BlobBl0b. And of course my second reviewer, Fan999123.

Disclaimer: sigh Do I have to do this, every time?

**Chapter 4**

_Still Our Little Secret_

"You just had to mess everything up didn't you?!" Kyo yelled at the disgruntled group. Everyone sighed and looked away, either ashamed or angry.

"Who are you even yelling at?" Haru asked.

"Everyone! Especially Yuki! He just had to kick me!"

"Well I was the first one who asked," Momiji complained.

"Yeah but she thinks you're a little kid," Haru pointed out. Ayame and Shigure fluttered around the table where everyone but Kisa and Tohru were sitting.

"Not anymore!" Momiji yelled, leaned forward on the table towards Haru. "We straightened that out." He sat back down promptly.

"That's the pathetic part," Haru said. "The fact that you had to straighten it out."

"I'm not pathetic, you are!" Momiji countered.

"Well you talk funny," Haru said.

"Your hair is weird!"

"You're short."

Kyo, Yuki, Ayame and Shigure followed the argument attentively with blank faces.

"Your clothes are out of style!"

"You wear girl's clothes…"

"Momiji, Haru, why are you two fighting so much? You never fight," Kisa said from the doorway. Everybody paused from arguing and attentive listening to look over at Kisa.

"Their fighting for love!" Ayame said happily.

"Oh shut up," Yuki mumbled.

Ayame continued as if he hadn't heard his dear brother, "It's the one thing that's worth fighting for! Remember Shigure? How hard we fought?"

"How could I forget my hard work for you affection?" Shigure asked, a romantic expression on his face.

"And how hard I worked for yours. When I see the rewards my work has benefited, I cannot help but smile," Ayame said. He paused for a moment before his lips twisted into a calm smile.

"It looks like we will have another night, dear Ayame, a night without sleeping, only passion."

"Spoken like a true novelist, Shigure. I too doubt that we will have a night of sleep any time soon."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyo roared.

"Yes! Did it again!" Ayame and Shigure said happily, giving each other a well earned thumbs up.

"Anyway, Kisa's right," Haru said, turning his attention back to Kisa who was still standing by the doorway, looking warily at Ayame and Shigure. "We're sorry, but you shouldn't worry so much." He gestured for her to come over, and she quickly obliged.

"I'm sorry Hatusharu," Kisa said softly.

"Hey don't worry about it," Haru assured. "Why don't you sit down here and wait for dinner?" Silence followed this remark. Kisa sat down next to Haru as the rest of the group stared at him blankly.

"What dinner?" Kyo asked.

"Why the ginger fried pork of course," Haru said.

"Miss Honda is sleeping," Yuki said.

"Oh no she isn't. She wasn't tired so I just made her take a bath to get freshened up," Kisa explained.

"I'll go get her," Shigure sang in a singsong voice.

"No you won't you sick bastard!" Kyo sprung up and buffeted Shigure on the head, causing him to reel over in pain.

"So cruel…" He muttered, twitching on the floor.

"We just wait for her to come down. In fact it would be better if we cooked," Kyo said. Everybody was silent again. "It's the least we can do since we all gave her such a scare." More silence. "…Who can cook?" Everybody looked around at each other.

"Haru and I can," Kisa said softly.

"…Yeah," Haru admitted.

"I can coo-" Momiji started to say.

"No," Kyo interrupted sharply. "Alright, Haru, Kisa, lets get this over with."

"I'm cooking for sissy," Kisa said happily, following Kyo into the kitchen.

"Whatever…" Haru said to himself, slowly lumbering after the two.

* * *

After a rather refreshing bath, Tohru walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She could detect a waft of cooking from down below. _Oh no! Their cooking for me! _She thought. _I'm supposed to cook, I'm the housekeeper what if I offended them!? _She ran around the corner, chest colliding with a hastily raised hand. Blushing fiercely, Tohru looked up to see none other then Haru looked down at her.

"That was close," he said, still not removing his hand.

"So-sorry," Tohru stuttered, she couldn't help it. She was in shock from embarrassment. Never had a hand been there, and it seemed worse that it was Haru's for some reason.

"What's the matter? Why are you so flustered?" Haru asked, looking at her, head tilted slightly to the side. He felt close to Tohru, too close for comfort. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like… ginger pork.

"Uhhh…" Tohru started to feel dizzy again. _What do I do, what do I do? Should I just tell him to move his hand? Ahhh! _

"…Do you have a fever?" Haru questioned. "Oh whoops, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. This always happens to me, how awkward." Haru finally lowered his hand to his side but Tohru still didn't feel any less dizzy. "You should sleep." Haru put the same hand against her forehead.

_Ahhhhhhhhh! _Tohru screamed in her mind, silently freaking out.

"Yeah, you do feel hot. Jeez. You always have a fever," Haru noted. "I wonder why? Maybe its because your constantly surrounded by guys. That stresses me out too. Wait… No it doesn't, what am I saying?"

"I don't know…" Tohru said, her words slurring together.

"Well…" Haru removed his hand from her brow. "Just tell me where the ginger is and I'll let you sleep."

"Ginger?"

"Yeah… You know? That spice?"

"Spice?"

"…Things you put in food?"

"Food?"

"You eat it."

"Really?"

"What surprises me the most is that your not being sarcastic," Haru looked at her oddly then smiled.

"What are you… talking about… Ahhhhh…." Tohru swayed back and forth.

"You're like a monkey reincarnated into a little girl," Haru noted.

"Where'd that come from?" Tohru asked.

"Your strange personality."

"Huh?"

"OY! HARU GET DOWN HERE AND HELP WITH THE FOOD! WE'RE LOSING DINNER!" Kyo yelled from below, blasting Tohru's eardrums.

"Ah! Dinner!" Tohru scampered around Haru and down the stairs into he kitchen. She grabbed the ginger, the pork and the vegetables for the side soup and started to cook the meal and lighting fast speed. Haru soon entered the kitchen to help but Tohru took no notice of him. Her mind was buzzing with the events that had corresponded that day. It was almost too much for her to handle.

* * *

After a delicious dinner that Haru enjoyed very much Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kisa and Momiji all gathered around the TV to watch anime. It was decided that everyone would be spending the night because, as Haru had claimed, they wanted to let things cool off. Kyo had gone up to the roof to stargaze, not having much love for anime. (even though he's in one…???) Everybody was seated on the couch, Tohru to the left, Kisa next to her, then Haru, then Yuki. Momiji sat on her lap as he claimed there wasn't enough room to sit. Tohru didn't mind though, he did seem so little she thought it would be okay.

It wasn't long before Haru and Kisa drifted off to sleep. That was to nobodies surprise however as both Haru and Kisa were likely exhausted from their adventures.

"It's late," Yuki noted softly. "Miss Honda, are you still awake?"

"Mhm-hm…" Tohru replied sleepily, eyes fluttering.

"Perhaps we should sleep now? It is a Friday but we should still get our sleep," Yuki said.

"Yeah, you can turn the TV off," Tohru said.

"Aww don't I get a say in this?" Momiji asked.

"Yes. And it's two against one," Yuki said, "sorry Momiji but the TV goes off."

"Look at me! I'm really cool!" The anime character exclaimed before Yuki pressed the off button on the remote.

"The fact that he has to say that proves he isn't," Yuki noted. "Goodnight Miss Honda, I'm going to try to get some sleep. That may prove difficult as Haru is using my shoulder as a pillow."

"Awkward!" Momiji said in a loud voice.

"Shh, quite," Tohru coaxed. "Oh crap I forgot about Kyo!" She started to rise, forgetting Momiji was lying on her lap. With a startled cry he started to fall. With a startled cry of her own, Tohru caught him around the gut. 'POOF!' She was clutching a little rabbit. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tohru muttered quickly.

"Die you muffin!" Haru exclaimed, punching the air in his sleep. Yuki eyed him, a confused expression on his face.

"Tohru can you bring me and my clothes away?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah," Tohru said. "But whisper! Kisa is trying to sleep and Haru is… trying to kill muffins…" She added, a little confused. Momiji giggled a small rabbit laugh. Tohru grabbed the clothes and gathered up the rabbit once again. She walked outside and started to go to the ladder that led to the roof. She was on the balcony when she noticed the full moon, shining it's glorified light onto the pathway.

"Set me down Tohru," Momiji said softly. Tohru complied without a word. "It's really pretty… The moon. I like it a lot."

POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR ONE WHO HAS NOT READ THE MANGA! And on a side note I'm making up some of the story just to say.

"Momiji… How are things with you and Momo?" Tohru asked softly.

"I talked with her… And I played with her… And my father found out," Momiji explained quietly. Tohru stayed silent, she was afraid of that. "I was really happy, but I can't see her. Ever again."

"What? You can't? Not every again? What will happen if you do?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not sure," Momiji said sadly. "To be honest I'm starting to feel more and more left out of the family. My father isn't really paying attention to me as much anymore. Not to mention Akito…" Momiji trailed off.

"Akito?" Tohru breathed softly.

"He got mad too."

"Why…Why would he get mad?"

"I don't know. But I think- I think it was because for a moment… For a moment I was happy," Momiji explained. "Kureno actually stopped him from hitting me too much."

"That's horrible!" Tohru said. "Its horrible that he would need to do that… To try and hit you, just for seeing your sister!" She felt tears start to well up in her eyes again. She always wept when Momiji spoke of his troubles. Always. He didn't deserve it. He never deserved it. But still he seemed to suffer.

"You see I don't think that was the reason. I think he was still mad at me for defending you in away. He still seemed angry at that summer night so long ago when he scratched you… His rage was so familiar to that day." Tohru unconsciously touched her cheek, the place where Akito had mercilessly clawed at her skin.

"That's… That doesn't seem fair at all."

"Tohru, I don't mind," Momiji said. "It's not as bad, it really isn't. In a way things are better then before. I have good memories now. Please. Don't cry." 'POOF!' Tohru quickly turned around, waiting for Momiji to change back, too busy wiping her eyes to reply.

After awhile he said, "That ruined the moment…" Tohru turned around to face his boyish grin. She smiled softly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall for her friend.

"Come on Momiji, lets go get Kyo," Tohru offered.

"You go ahead, I'll wait for you here," Momiji said, leaning against the rail and looking into the moonlight.

"Okay," Tohru said with another smile.

"Still our little secret?"

"Still our little secret."

* * *

Okay I apologize, that last Momiji/Tohru moment was pretty lame. It's almost 4 in the morning and I rushed it because I needed a moment for them. Sorry, I'll take more time on things from now on. At least I didn't rush the whole chapter. 


	5. Why I Look to the Sky

Sorry it took so long for an update! I was writing a fanfics about Fred and George from Harry Potter cause I love them so much. (it's not a twincest if you're wondering) But finally here is the 5th chappy. I don't know if I've said this before or not but it's rated M for later chapters and language.

Disclaimer: All I own are the corny moments. And Haru's screwed up dreams. (loud panther noises)

**Chapter 5**

_Why I look to the Sky_

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, head popping over to roof.

"Huh?" Kyo asked drowsily, turning her head to her, laying on his back with arms folded behind his head.

"Do you want to come down?" Tohru crawled up next to him and stood on her knees, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Nah," Kyo said. "Umm…"

"Yeah?" Tohru asked.

Kyo blushed slightly, then looked back up, the stars reflecting off his eyes. "Never mind."

"Oh. Okay," Tohru said, a little disappointed, though she didn't entirely know why. She backed up a little, but stopped suddenly when Kyo rose to a sitting position and turned to her.

"Wanna stay up here with me? For awhile?" Kyo asked, averted his eyes.

"Sure!" Tohru said with a smile. She scooted next to him and sat down, joining in on his stargaze.

"So who's awake down there?" Kyo asked after a moment of silence.

"Just Momiji, Yuki and I," Tohru said.

"…Now I'm really glad I stayed up here," Kyo mumbled.

"Why do you come up here so much?"

Kyo didn't answer and first, instead he leaned back, hands splayed out behind him, supporting his weight. "I'm afraid I won't be able to see the stars for much longer, I try to look at them as much as I can," Kyo said.

"Oh…" Tohru had a funny feeling she knew what Kyo was talking about.

"_He's going to be imprisoned after graduation. You're never going to see him again."_

Tohru shivered slightly as the taunting words of Akito sifted through her head.

"You know, don't you?" Kyo asked softly.

Tohru looked up at him in surprise, and he looked down at her, face perfectly serious, yet gently. Blue eyes met crimson, and she was locked in his fierce spirited gaze. "I-I…" Words lost her, and she looked down at the floor of the roof, breaking the surprisingly warm eye contact.

Kyo gently set his hand lightly on her chin, and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "He told you, didn't he? Akito…"

"Yes," Tohru said firmly, surprising herself.

"It's not a lie," Kyo dropped his hand but didn't turn his head. "It was promised if I beat that damn rat at something I'd be accepted into the Zodiac," Kyo explained. "But I can't beat him… At anything…" This time Kyo did look away, back to the sky.

"Yes you can! You can cook!" Tohru exclaimed determinedly. Kyo looked down at her, slightly surprised. He laughed with a mix of disappointment and humor.

"That's not what Akito meant, Yuki doesn't care about cooking. It has to be something he's good at," Kyo said. "Something he's passionate about."

"…Why don't you just tell Yuki, then he could let you win at something!" Tohru suggested.

"Ha. No, Yuki wouldn't do that. Besides that's cheating," Kyo said. "No he can't know."

Tohru knew a few more suggestions she could give, but she figured Kyo had already thought of everything. By the sounds of it he really had.

"What if the curse is broken?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked sideways at her, he seemed to be contemplating what she had said.

"Then I would be free. But fat chance of that happening, Rin's already tried and she couldn't find a way."

"So? Just because one person gives up doesn't mean you all have to!" Tohru protested.

Kyo smiled, again, and slowly rose to his feet, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's go back now."

Tohru looked at the hand, stunned by the brusque manner at which Kyo brushed off the topic. Still slightly puzzled, she took the cat's hand and felt herself rising dreamily to her feet.

* * *

"Tohru! Tohru guess what Tohru? Tohru guess what?" Momiji bounced around the living room and kitchen excitedly. It was morning and everybody was feeling rather groggy from yesterday. Well everybody except Momiji it seemed.

"Will you shut up!?" Kyo demanded.

"Not until Tohru guesses!" Momiji said happily.

"Let me guess," Haru said, "the moon is headed for Earth, once it crashes into us the orbit will be disrupted and those who survived the contact will hurtle into the sun."

The room went quiet.

"Yeah!" Momiji exclaimed, dancing on the spot.

"I knew it," Haru said as Kyo, Yuki, Hiro and Kisa gawped at them and as Tohru freaked out.

"Oh no we need to get to a shelter bomb! I mean a bombing shelf! I mean a bomb shelter!" Tohru exclaimed, waving spoon clad arms up and down.

Haru seemed to glide over to her, cupping her face and looking into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll protect you…" He breathed gently. Tohru froze, arms still raised into the air.

"Jeez, it isn't real you know," Hiro said.

"Cut it out!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison, punching Haru at the top of his head. He let go of Tohru and stepped backwards, a dizzy confounded look on his face. Tohru relaxed, and without saying a word, she went back to cooking. Everybody sat around the table, thinking, talking, or absently drumming their fingers against the table. When breakfast was ready, Tohru carried everything out and took her place around the low table.

Everybody instantly started to dig in, but Haru looked around with a blank, yet confused, face.

"What's wrong, Haru?" Kisa asked.

"Hey you," Hiro said pointing to Tohru, "How is it that you make scrambled eggs without putting pepper on the table? Did you just assume that nobody likes pepper or something? What a stupid thing to do."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go get some paper- I mean pepper right away!" Tohru said, flustered.

"Hey! You're not his slave, so stop acting like one!" Kyo said.

"Ahhhh I'm sorry!" Tohru said hurrying back to the table.

"For crying out loud do I have to do everything myself? Some host you are!" Hiro complained.

"I'm fine Kisa," Haru said, ignoring the conversation around him. "I was just wondering where Ayame and Shigure went, I haven't seen them since before dinner. And where did Hiro come from?"

Everybody went silent and looked around, unable to spot the two elopers.

"When did you get here?" Tohru asked, pointing at Hiro.

"I got here this morning, great attention span you have!" Hiro complained.

"Shut up! Nobody even invited you!" Kyo retorted.

"I bet he just came over to make sure Kisa was okay," Haru said. "He probably just broke in."

"What? That's crazy, for your information he let me in!" Hiro said with a small blush, pointing towards an unusually quiet Yuki.

"Hmm? I guess I did," Yuki said.

"You know everyone, I'm gonna get together with Hana and Uo is that okay?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"Of course, you know you don't need to ask us for permission," Kyo said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah besides you already mentioned getting together with them," Yuki continued kindly.

"Okay, I'll go call them," Tohru informed them all, rushing up the stairs to the phone.

* * *

Tohru scheduled for her, Uo and Hana to meet downtown to go shopping for dresses and to get some lunch. They met up downtown, and Tohru instantly began to talk of her little problem.

"So in the end, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Ayame all want to go to the dance with me! But I don't think Ayame was being serious, I mean he is at least twenty…" Tohru explained frantically.

"What? He's twenty? Tohru don't you think that's just a bit wrong?" Uo asked, unaware of how much of a hypocrite she sounded.

"Err yeah I'm not going with him," Tohru said with a wave of her hand.

"I find it hard to believe they would all force the question at once," Hana said, thinking. "And I did notice that all their electric signals are exactly the same. You know what I think, Tohru?"

"What?" Tohru asked, panicking.

"I think we're dealing with aliens."

"Yeah that makes perfect sense," Uo said sarcastically

"Aliens? Seriously?" Tohru asked, trying to sound as intrigued as possible.

"Yes. Either that or they're animals."

Tohru jumped, "Aliens are much more likely!" She exclaimed.

"I still think they're humans. Man I must be strange to you two," Uo said.

"Yes, you are," Hana agreed.

"Thanks Hana."

"But Tohru, you should just go with whoever you like best. Right now it's your feelings that matter the most, and that puts you in power over everyone," Hana explained.

"That's a interesting way of explaining it," Uo said.

"Do you question my antics?"

"I've always questioned your antics."

"As I question yours."

"Oh aren't we the greatest, Tohru?" Uo asked with a grin. But Tohru didn't answer, she was staring at a dress shop they had walked up to. There was a beautiful, yet casual, blue dress on display. A dress that simply called out to Tohru. "Tohru?" Uo questioned.

"I have to have that!" Tohru exclaimed, pointing madly at the dress.

"Then let's buy it, and continue discussing your love life," Uo suggested, opening the shop door.

"You know Tohru, you could probably get away with having all of them," Hana said thoughtfully, following the two into the shop.

"…That's incredible Hana."

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
